Simplify the expression. $ (-4q^{7}-3q^{6}-6q^{5}) + (-6q^{6}+3q^{5}+7q ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4q^{7}-3q^{6}-6q^{5} - 6q^{6}+3q^{5}+7q$ Identify like terms. $ - {4 q^7} - \color{#DF0030}{3 q^6} - {6 q^5} - \color{#DF0030}{6 q^6} + {3 q^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{7 q} $ Combine like terms. $ { -4 q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^6} + { q^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 7 q} $ Add the coefficients. $-4q^{7}-9q^{6}-3q^{5}+7q$